


You are the night sky, and I can only marvel.

by Gee_Writes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark blue eyes burned with the colours of the universe.  He wanted something.  And from the way the pale skin was slowly pinking, Gon knew <i>exactly</i> what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the night sky, and I can only marvel.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wartransmission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/gifts).



The night was cool, misted silver in the atmosphere.

The moonlight spilled, glowing Killua's skin luminous. The stars were beautiful, but the one's in Killua's eyes shone brighter. His breathing was shallow but quick; pinked lips parted and pointed tongue peeking between as he waited, looking to Gon and licking deliberately.

It had been a while, stress and responsibilities pulling Killua to staying up late, leaving early, and falling fast to sleep as soon as he touched the mattress – and Gon was worried. Dark circles impressed onto the pale skin had stood out for days, and finally, _finally_ , Gon had convinced him to rest. To stop.

It was impressive how long Killua had slept. Almost as impressive as how long Gon had spent laid beside him; watching his breath escape slowly, how he shifted minutely closer as he slept. Dark eyelashes a stark contrast to the soft hair framing his face, curled and beautiful. Every so often Gon would reach his hand out, stroking the hair away from his eyes, his pale cheek, the curved shell of his ear. Every so often a chaste kiss to the back of his hand. And all the while, Killua slept, deep and long.

Once the sun had started to dip beyond the horizon, blue morphing to orange to purple to the dark indigo of evening, Killua started to stir. Slurred words and gripping hands, it was a minute or so before he realised the other watching him. Once those beautiful eyes focused on him though, a gentle half-smile joined his whisper of a greeting.

“Hey, Gon.”

Two words, and Gon had fallen farther than he even thought possible – knew no matter what, he'd keep Killua for himself. Reaching over again, this time with eyes the colour of the evening sky outside following his movement. Fingers gently brushing the pale neck and the line of his jaw, returning once again to pat the feathered hair back from his forehead. Killua's back arched in a stretch, strained whimpers of contentment as he nuzzled into the touch. He loved when Killua was like this, pliant and soft, openly affectionate without embarrassment.

It was a moment before Gon realised out of his reverie, Killua pushing back into the touch on his face, pale hand gripping hard on Gon's shoulder. Dark blue eyes burned with the colours of the universe. He wanted something. And from the way the pale skin was slowly pinking, Gon knew _exactly_ what. Pointed pink tongue flicked out to taste Gon's thumb, purposefully, in invitation. At that, Gon shifted to hover above, drinking in as much as he could before leaning in for a kiss.

He had originally only planned on it being short; confirmation that Gon had gotten Killua's message loud and clear – but Killua was playing dirty, mouth open before they even touched. Breathing deep into each other, long slender arms looping behind his neck and a half mewl coming from below. All lips and tongues, Gon tried his best to convey everything – to let the melting boy below him know how beautiful he was, how delicious. How he was Gon's. No one else's but his.

The purple mark he had left on his collarbone had faded to near nothing, a testament to how long it had been – how long since Killua had unravelled in his hands, by his hands. Pushed by the thought, that was the next spot he landed his lips. The juncture between shoulder and neck curved under his mouth, Killua exhaling heavily and hand tangling in Gon's hair as he sucked hard and bit lightly. Bruise blooming once again across the milky skin; a tattoo of Gon's own making. Smiling at his handiwork, he ran his fingers along the edge, down further, across his chest – hands ghosting over places that left shivers in their wake.

He was so soft, so delicate – an image of perfection in Gon's eyes. The visage of Killua blushing and breathless, glistening with sweat and saliva, was more gorgeous than any work in any gallery. Whilst he thought it was a slight shame no one would ever realise this aside from himself, he was happy he was able to appreciate every inch completely, wholly, without having to share.

Pert nipple between fingertips, he tried to show him how much he appreciated it. A pinch, a roll, a brush against – keening whine and shift of hands encouraging. Killua looked to him, pupils blown wide and cheeks stained red. Gon wanted more of that. That _look_. Running the flat of his tongue over the nub, teeth brushing over sensitive skin; Gon knew the other was running hot, aching. Grateful whispers of his name in between broken moans had Gon moving faster. The sheets bunched between them, hot skin still searing through.

He travelled down, Killua more responsive the longer it took. Sleep shorts falling low on the v of his hips, the fabric wet and tented, he pushed up in earnest – too far gone to be embarrassed at his actions. Gon pulled the waistband down, Killua all too eager to help with his hips off the mattress. He could see him twitching in the cool air, hot breath too close. It was too tempting, a dish laid out for him – so he took a taste; just a little lick.

The sharp inhale, followed by a broken whimper, was the first thing to make him acutely aware of his own condition. Hard and heated; low thrumming in his ears – it really _had_ been a while.

He hoped it felt good, sucking slowly; one hand on Killua's hip, the other, lower. From the desultory little thrusts the other was making, it seemed so. A twist of his tongue, a light squeeze, and Killua was crying out – long and broken. Not there yet. Not _quite_. He hummed; knew Killua would feel it down to his toes. Another thrust, fuller than before; rough hands in his hair pulling, desperate. The chant of his name filling the room, Killua's legs quaking unsteadily. The muscles of the hip under Gon's hand jumped, closer and closer to the edge. Hard panting, hard shivers; all it took was a purse of the lips and a calculated flick of the tongue as he sucked, before Killua was emptying himself into the other's mouth, thick and heady.

He swallowed deliberately, licking lips as he shifted up, bent knees either side of Killua's hips. It took two strokes and a glance of Killua's expression before he was spilling over, painting the stomach beneath him stickily. _This_ , the sight of Killua panting hard from exertion, pupils blown, and covered in Gon's release, nearly made his heart stop. He caught him in a kiss – hoped Killua could taste himself on his tongue – and bonelessly fell to his side, finally regaining his breath. Slim fingers swiped through the cooling mess, Gon watching as Killua lifted them to his lips. He groaned lowly as blue eyes caught his and a wet mouth proceeded to suckle around the fingers lewdly.

“That's dangerous, Killua.”

“Maybe I like a little danger,” sentence punctuated with another slurp, expression challenging.

He could only grin to that; hands gentle, kiss rough.

Their night was heating up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a gift to the lovely [wartransmission](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission) \- both to thank her for everything, and allowing me to uh, practice writing this sort of thing.
> 
> Somewhat inspiring parts of [Soft the Drowsy Hours are Creeping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2202750), you could take this as part of the [Skinny Jeans and Khaki](http://archiveofourown.org/series/111983) series, or something closer to canon - whichever you prefer!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.  
> If you want to leave me a message, or just chat HxH, my tumblr is compulsive-bibliotaph.tumblr.com


End file.
